Optical projectors are used during meetings, conferences and/or other occasions for displaying output from a computer device (e.g., from a laptop or notebook computer). However, such optical projectors are bulky, heavy, require a substantial amount of power for their operation and/or require the presenter to transport multiple items to the presentation location.